


Irresistible Force

by lasairfhiona



Series: Somethings Gotta Give [2]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo doesn't know what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Force

He watched her stalk from the room, her ponytail swinging back and forth with every step. It was obvious she was angry and a little more than frustrated; a blind person could see it and he wasn't blind, especially when it came to her. Once again she'd butted heads and been discounted because of her political views. How could a Republican know what was good for the Democratic party? If they would listen to her they would see how she could help them with their political rival. 

He wanted to go to her. To talk to her about what had happened tonight. But then it was more than that, he always wanted to go to her and it was rarely about work.

From the moment he met her she drew him. She had an irrepressible smile. He'd made excuses to go talk to her. He called her instead of any of the others from the Counsel's office telling everyone he wanted a dissenting view, when in truth he just wanted to see her. Talk to her. Be with her.

They worked together. They occasionally shared meals in the cafeteria. They talked and she could make him laugh. He found the good mood she always instilled in him with stayed with him long after she'd left.

He didn't want to acknowledge the feelings he had for her. He didn't want to act on those feelings. There were so many reasons why it wouldn't work for them. Why it couldn't work for them. However, none of those reasons explained why he kept seeking her out. They didn't explain why he was drawn to her.


End file.
